Khung Chân Dung
Khung Chân Dung (Portrait Frames) 'là một phần của Tủ Đồ trong ''Don't Starve Together. Chúng có thể thu thập thông qua những Sự Kiện (hoặc là mua qua cửa hàng hoặc đạt được thông qua việc lên cấp trong sự kiện) hoặc là dệt bằng Chỉ. Chúng không thể giao dịch hoặc bán trên Chợ Steam. Khung Chân Dung có thể xem trước thông qua việc trang bị trong Tủ Đồ. Chúng có miêu tả mặc định là: "Trang bị vật phẩm này để thay đổi ảnh nền chân dung cho nhân vật của bạn." và một số sẽ có thêm dòng chữ mô tả đặc biệt bổ sung. Khung The Forge * Khung '''Woven - Classy Portrait Frames chỉ có thể thu được trong sự kiện The Forge. * Khung Loyal Flame Portrait được trao tặng cho những người chơi tham gia sự kiện The Forge. Ancient Gateway Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Ancient Gateway Portrait' Autumn Birchnut Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Autumn Birchnut Portrait' Battlemaster's Seat Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Battlemaster's Seat Portrait' Beefalo Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Beefalo Portrait' Birchnut Forest Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Birchnut Forest Portrait' Boarilla Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Boarilla Portrait' Campsite Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Campsite Portrait' Cardinal Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Cardinal Portrait' Farmland Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Farmland Portrait' Florid Postern Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Florid Postern Portrait' Wilson and Maxwell constructed the first prototype of the Florid Postern, connecting the survivors' dimensions and allowing them to band together. Forest Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Forest Portrait' Forest Fire Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Forest Fire Portrait' This forest was apparently visited by Willow in recent times. Forge Portal Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Forge Portal Portrait' Grassland Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Grassland Portrait' Lone Carrot Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Lone Carrot Portrait' This background portrait depicts a single carrot. Just one. Lumpy Tree Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Lumpy Tree Portrait' Magma Golem Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Magma Golem Portrait' Mermhouse Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Mermhouse Portrait' Molten Lava Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Molten Lava Portrait' Pengull Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Pengull Portrait' Pengulls live almost year-round at sea, only returning to the shore during winter to nest. Pighouse Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Pighouse Portrait' Pigmen can be deceptively handy, under the right circumstances. Rockland Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Rockland Portrait' Shoreline Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Shoreline Portrait' Spider Nest Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Spider Nest Portrait' Spiders are vicious creatures that can survive nearly any climate. Spiky Tree Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Spiky Tree Portrait' The Forge Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy ''The Forge Portrait''' The Forge is a harsh dimension of molten lava where only the toughest survive. When the survivors activated the Ancient Gateway, they mistakenly reconnected this dimension to their own. Flame Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Flame Portrait' Khung Lễ Hội Mùa Đông * Những Khung Chân Dung này chỉ có thể thu được trong sự kiện Lễ Hội Mùa Đông. * Khung Loyal Klaus Cap Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ bắt đầu từ 12/12/2019. Decorated Tree Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Decorated Tree' Festering with festiveness. Festive Lights Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Festive Lights' The colored lights keep the darkness at bay. Festive Winter Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Festive Winter Portrait' Jolly Winter Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Jolly Winter Portrait' Snowy Winter Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Snowy Winter Portrait' Winter Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Winter Portrait' Where do the birds go in spring? Winter Fire Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Winter Fire Portrait' Winters are long and harsh here, but a fire always provides solace. Winter Trees Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Winter Trees Portrait' Winter's Feast Foods Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Winter's Feast Foods' Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow you may die. Wrapped Gifts Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Wrapped Gifts' You never know what's lurking inside. Klaus Cap Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Klaus Cap Portrait' Khung Nhịp Đập Trái Tim * Những Khung Chân Dung này chỉ có thể thu được thông qua việc mở khóa Beating Heart Chest vào dịp Valentine's Day 2018. Luxurious Stage Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Luxurious Stage Portrait' Resplendent Curtain Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Resplendent Curtain Portrait' Khung Năm Chó Sói * Những Khung Chân Dung này chỉ có thể thu được trong sự kiện Năm Chó Sói. Hunting Tracks Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Hunting Tracks Portrait' The hunt is on! Tooth Trapped Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Tooth Trapped Portrait' The hunt is on! Khung The Gorge * Khung Woven - Classy chỉ có thể thu được trong sự kiện The Gorge. * Khung Loyal Cornucopia Portrait được tặng khi chơi Don't Starve Together trong khi sự kiện The Gorge đang diễn ra. * Khung Loyal Burnished, Sterling và Golden Cornucopia Portrait là phần thưởng dành cho người chơi đứng ở top 100, top 5 và top 3 trong Giải Đấu The Gorge, tương ứng. Altar of Gnaw Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Altar of Gnaw Portrait' The Gnaw demands regular offerings of food on the Altar of Gnaw to sate its hunger. Archway Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Archway Portrait' Beast of Hunger Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Beast of Hunger Portrait' Broken Carriage Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Broken Carriage Portrait' Gnaw Cemetery Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Gnaw Cemetery Portrait' The lives of many goats were claimed by the Gnaw's plague. In the end, only a few remained. Gnaw Worshipper Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Gnaw Worshipper Portrait' Many residents of the Elder Bog turned to worshipping the Gnaw, hoping to be spared from its terrible plague. Lamp Post Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Lamp Post Portrait' Marble Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Marble Portrait' Maw of Gnaw Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Maw of Gnaw Portrait' Named for the hunger that gnaws eternally at its belly, no one knows what the Gnaw is from whence it came. Mossy Gateway Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Mossy Gateway Portrait' After defeating Battlemaster Pugna and reactivating the Molten Gateway, the survivors found themselves flung into the plagued Gate Realm of the Elder Bog. Mushroom Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Mushroom Portrait' Pointed Fence Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Pointed Fence Portrait' Pot Hanger Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Pot Hanger Portrait' Pretty Pots Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Pretty Pots Portrait' Smashed Clock Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Smashed Clock Portrait' Sugarwood Tree Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Sugarwood Tree Portrait' Warm Oven Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Warm Oven Portrait' Wrought Iron Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Wrought Iron Portrait' Cornucopia Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Cornucopia Portrait' Burnished Cornucopia Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Burnished Cornucopia Portrait' Sterling Cornucopia Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Sterling Cornucopia Portrait' Golden Cornucopia Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Golden Cornucopia Portrait' Khung Bộ Sưu Tập Sân Khấu Trình Diễn * Khung Loyal Amazing Ringmaster Hat Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 25/10/2018 và 08/11/2018 hoặc là giữa 31/01/2019 và 07/02/2019. * Khung Loyal Amazing Snowball Juggler Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 14/03/2019 và 09/05/2019. Nó cũng có sẵn thông qua chương trình Klei Rewards. * Khung Loyal Big Top Umbrella Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 06/12/2018 và 20/12/2018 hoặc là giữa 21/02/2019 và 28/02/2019. * Khung Loyal Equestrienne Headdress Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 08/11/2018 và 22/11/2018 hoặc là giữa 07/02/2019 và 14/02/2019. * Khung Loyal Spectacular Stationary Wayfinder Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 20/12/2018 và 03/01/2019 hoặc là giữa 28/02/2019 và 07/03/2019. Nó cũng có sẵn thông qua chương trình Klei Rewards. * Khung Loyal The Amazing Sideshow Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 27/09/2018 và 11/10/2018 hoặc là giữa 17/01/2019 và 24/01/2019. * Khung Loyal The Magnificent Rainometer Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 11/10/2018 và 25/10/2018 hoặc là giữa 24/01/2019 và 31/01/2019. * Khung Loyal Thermal Strength Measurer Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 22/11/2018 và 06/12/2018 hoặc là giữa 14/02/2019 và 21/02/2019. * Khung Loyal World's Greatest Big Top Tent Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 03/01/2019 và 17/01/2019 hoặc là giữa 07/03/2019 và 14/03/2019. Nó cũng có sẵn thông qua chương trình Klei Rewards. Amazing Ringmaster Hat Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Amazing Ringmaster Hat Portrait' Amazing Snowball Juggler Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Amazing Snowball Juggler Portrait' Big Top Umbrella Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Big Top Umbrella Portrait' Equestrienne Headdress Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Equestrienne Headdress Portrait' Spectacular Stationary Wayfinder Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Spectacular Stationary Wayfinder Portrait' The Amazing Sideshow Portrait Background.png|'Loyal The Amazing Sideshow Portrait' The Magnificent Rainometer Portrait Background.png|'Loyal The Magnificent Rainometer Portrait' Thermal Strength Measurer Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Thermal Strength Measurer Portrait' World's Greatest Big Top Tent Portrait Background.png|'Loyal World's Greatest Big Top Tent Portrait' Khung Bộ Sưu Tập Pha Lê * Khung Loyal Crystalline Ice Box Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 25/07/2019 và 12/09/2019. * Khung Loyal Metamorphosed Flame Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 09/05/2019 và 25/07/2019. * Khung Loyal Radiant Star Caller's Staff Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 12/09/2019 và 24/10/2019. * Khung Loyal Glass Eyebrella Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữay 23/01/2020 và ... Crystalline Ice Box Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Crystalline Ice Box Portrait' Metamorphosed Flame Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Metamorphosed Flame Portrait' Radiant Star Caller's Staff Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Radiant Star Caller's Staff Portrait' Glass Eyebrella Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Glass Eyebrella Portrait' Khung Hallowed Nights * Khung Woven - Spiffy chỉ có thể thu được trong sự kiện Hallowed Nights. * Khung Loyal Bone-Chilling Firepit Portrait được tặng khi xem stream của Don't Starve Together trên Twitch tổng cộng 2 giờ vào khoảng giữa 24/10/2019 và 12/12/2019. Cemetery Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Cemetery Portrait' All things die. Not all things stay dead. Hanging Horrors Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Hanging Horrors Portrait' Ornaments of dread. Haunted Forest Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Haunted Forest Portrait' Celebrate this Halloween Season by decorating a monstrosity. Jack O' Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Jack O' Portrait' If you stare long into the abyss of a Jack O' Lantern mouth, it will also stare into you. Mad Scientific Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Mad Scientific Portrait' A troubled mind makes a troubled Laboratory. Bone-Chilling Firepit Portrait Background.png|'Loyal Bone-Chilling Firepit Portrait' Khung Năm Vua Lợn * Những Khung Này chỉ có thể thu được trong sự kiện Năm Vua Lợn. Eight Treasures Mud Pie Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Eight Treasures Mud Pie Portrait' Eight Treasure Mud Pies are a favorite of little piglets everywhere. Empty Pig Shrine Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Empty Pig Shrine Portrait' An empty shrine needs a sacrifice. Golden Belt Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Golden Belt Portrait' The belt color is the best indication of fighting skills. Pile of Lucky Gold Nuggets Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Pile of Lucky Gold Nuggets Portrait' People, and pigs, will do anything for a pile of lucky gold. Pig Fire Columns Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Pig Fire Columns Portrait' The four stacked pig heads these columns symbolize the highest number pigs can count to. Pig King Head Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Classy Pig King Head Portrait' The Pig King's steely eyes are very effective for controlling his subjects. Khác Factory Portrait Background.png|'Woven - Spiffy Factory Portrait' Khung chưa được thực hiện Old Spider Nest Portrait Background.png|Outdated version of the Woven - Classy Spider Nest Portrait Old Spiky Tree Portrait Background.png|Outdated version of the Woven - Classy Spiky Tree Portrait Rubble House Portrait Background.png|'Classy Rubble House Portrait' Rubble Roof Portrait Background.png|'Classy Rubble Roof Portrait' Bên lề * Những Khung Chân Dung đầu tiên được giới thiệu trong sự kiện The Forge mùa đầu tiên. * Khung chân dung được thưởng cho dành cho những người chơi thử Beta có thiết kế viền độc đáo riêng. en:Portrait Frames